PBA 004b
12:02:34 AM Wynn (visor up): I haven't been in here yet. 12:02:55 AM Janis (Ranger): I thought you came running in after us when we first got here. 12:03:13 AM Wynn (visor up): Well... that was... different. 12:03:24 AM Janis (Ranger): Cause you thought I was Annie. 12:03:30 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. 12:03:43 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) rubs her forearm 12:03:49 AM Kestrel: The forest is very very verdant, with lots of grass and plenty of trees. However, you can tell it's starting to turn to autumn. 12:03:49 AM Janis (Ranger): Family's tricky. 12:04:06 AM Janis (Ranger): ...I didn't know Talas had seasons. 12:04:27 AM Janis (Ranger): ...you think it rains when she...you know...bleeds from her parts? 12:04:39 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) looks shocked 12:04:56 AM Janis (Ranger): ...what? My mom told me stuff. 12:05:10 AM Janis (Ranger): She said it was important for ladies to know about that. 12:05:19 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) tries to compose herself. 12:05:27 AM Wynn (visor up): I doubt Talas has to worry about such things. 12:05:45 AM Janis (Ranger): I dunno. I've never met a plane of existence before. 12:06:03 AM Wynn (visor up): Well, if there are any benefits to be had, I'd wager that's one of them. 12:06:25 AM Wynn (visor up): So tell me about this bounty you're chasing. 12:06:38 AM Janis (Ranger): ...well...there have been a few of them. 12:06:50 AM Janis (Ranger): But there's this one elf I've been chasing for a while now. 12:07:06 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) points to the spot where her chin meets her neck 12:07:15 AM Janis (Ranger): He has a mark like a star, right here. 12:07:31 AM Janis (Ranger): He's a very bad man. 12:07:47 AM Wynn (visor up): Did he do something to you? 12:07:51 AM Janis (Ranger): ...yes... 12:08:11 AM Janis (Ranger): He's a thief and a scoundrel, and he's no good. 12:08:18 AM Janis (Ranger): So, I'm gonna catch him. 12:08:38 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) considers Janis, then nods and looks away. 12:08:54 AM Wynn (visor up): Thieves and scoundrels certainly deserve to be caught. 12:09:04 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) nods 12:09:19 AM Janis (Ranger): The elves back home had a name for him. They called him The Tainted. 12:09:33 AM Janis (Ranger): ...I never got why. 12:09:39 AM Wynn (visor up): That's a terrible nickname! 12:09:53 AM Janis (Ranger): I think it's supposed to sound better in elvish. 12:10:13 AM Wynn (visor up): I heard you say your mom's a bard. What about your father? 12:10:24 AM Janis (Ranger): I dunno. Never knew him. 12:10:46 AM Wynn (visor up): ... I'm sorry. 12:10:57 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) shrugs. "Whatever." 12:11:18 AM Janis (Ranger): I never needed him. 12:11:35 AM Wynn (visor up): Did you have siblings? 12:12:26 AM Janis (Ranger): Not that I know of. Mum used to say that there were probably hundreds of my dad's bastards around, but I don't know what that means. 12:12:35 AM Janis (Ranger): I think it's kind of like siblings. 12:12:40 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) frowns. 12:13:00 AM Janis (Ranger): I met a lot of people when we traveled around, though. 12:13:01 AM Wynn (visor up): I guess your mom thought he was a bit of a scoundrel. 12:13:07 AM Janis (Ranger): I guess so. 12:13:24 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Can you S/M a PC?)) 12:13:39 AM Kestrel: ((Yep.)) 12:13:45 AM Wynn (visor up): ((lol I can't! though i guess it would be contested vs bluff)) 12:13:57 AM Kestrel: ((It's vs. their bluff if they're hidin' something.)) 12:14:04 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Lucky for you, my bluff sucks)) 12:14:12 AM Wynn (visor up): ((I take most stuff at face value, though)) 12:14:18 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Fair enough)) 12:14:19 AM Wynn (visor up): ((unless I have reason to doubt)) 12:15:01 AM Janis (Ranger): Do you mind if I ask you about your parents? 12:15:19 AM Wynn (visor up): No.... 12:15:46 AM Wynn (visor up): I grew up in a one-room shack. My dad was a miner. 12:15:59 AM Wynn (visor up): My mom raised kids. 12:16:13 AM Janis (Ranger): Like you and your sister, or other kids? 12:16:14 AM Wynn (visor up): I had four little sisters including Annie. 12:16:23 AM Janis (Ranger): What happened to them? 12:16:25 AM Wynn (visor up): And my mom was pregnant when... 12:16:49 AM Wynn (visor up): They all died in the attack. And my grandmother. 12:17:03 AM Janis (Ranger): ...I'm really sorry. 12:17:10 AM Janis (Ranger): I shouldn't've asked. 12:17:17 AM Wynn (visor up): No. It's fine. 12:17:24 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) smiles. 12:17:38 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) gives a troubled smile back. 12:18:17 AM Wynn (visor up): Just another of my failures that I must bear. 12:18:36 AM | Edited 12:18:42 AM Janis (Ranger): You know you only talk about your failures? 12:18:50 AM Janis (Ranger): You must've done some good stuff. 12:19:17 AM Wynn (visor up): I don't think so. 12:19:35 AM Janis (Ranger): Well, you became a paladin. 12:19:51 AM Janis (Ranger): And you made it up to the gravekeeper guys. 12:19:51 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) snorts. 12:20:04 AM Janis (Ranger): And you helped kill the vampire. 12:20:11 AM Janis (Ranger): ...I wasn't even there for that. 12:20:44 AM | Edited 12:21:08 AM Kestrel: A deer dive-bombs you, zipping over your heads. You can "hear" its "voice" in your head, laughing. 12:21:02 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) draws back the bow 12:21:04 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) dives to the ground 12:21:12 AM Janis (Ranger): Come try that to my face! 12:21:46 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) gets up again, brushing the dirt off. 12:21:57 AM Kestrel: Deer-thought: Noseless face! Mother says no shoot! 12:22:25 AM Janis (Ranger): Who are you calling noseless, Treehead? 12:22:42 AM Wynn (visor up): Perhaps we've been here too long. 12:22:47 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) lowers the bow 12:22:59 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) quickly fires at one of the stupider deer 12:23:07 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Do I need to roll?)) 12:23:33 AM Kestrel: There aren't any in sight, but there is a large bird with beautiful variegated brown feathers that flushes out as the deer zips past it. 12:23:39 AM Kestrel: Roll for the bird. 12:23:57 AM Janis (Ranger): ((22)) 12:24:03 AM Kestrel: That is one dead turkey. 12:24:18 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Do I need to roll damage or is it just dead?)) 12:24:24 AM Kestrel: Very dead. 12:24:28 AM Kestrel: Turkeys don't have many HP. 12:24:36 AM Janis (Ranger): Ok, I got my kill, anyway. 12:24:42 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) smirks at the deer 12:24:54 AM Wynn (visor up): You're a much better hunter than I ever was. 12:25:07 AM Janis (Ranger): I was well trained. 12:25:11 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. 12:25:24 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) tries to pick up the turkey and has extreme difficulty. 12:25:33 AM Janis (Ranger): ...this part, I'm not so good at. 12:25:39 AM Wynn (visor up): Carrying it? 12:25:46 AM Janis (Ranger): Yeah. Can you help? 12:25:50 AM Wynn (visor up): Sure. 12:25:59 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) picks the turkey up by the legs. 12:26:18 AM Janis (Ranger): I guess we should get back to the others. 12:26:41 AM Wynn (visor up): We should. And thank you, Janis... for understanding. 12:26:59 AM Janis (Ranger): It's ok. Sometimes you just need to talk. 12:27:01 AM Wynn (visor up): I'll try not to be so snappy in the future. 12:27:10 AM Janis (Ranger): I'd like that. 12:27:43 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) rubs under her bandana and walks back 12:28:12 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Where are the others?)) 12:28:37 AM Kestrel: Some in the kitchen, others in the lounge. 12:29:01 AM Janis (Ranger): ((I guess we'll go to the kitchen, since we are carrying a large bird. Which group is that?)) 12:29:17 AM Wynn (visor up): Are you planning on tossing this to the.... dog, or saving it for the people? 12:29:18 AM Kestrel: The Ship. 12:29:21 AM Kestrel: Larry and Lira. 12:29:32 AM Janis (Ranger): I think we'll need to save some for us. 12:29:47 AM Janis (Ranger): Hopefully, Nation will find a fire plane soon. 12:30:04 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) sighs. 12:30:26 AM Janis (Ranger): I know you don't like it, but you shouldn't kill things if you don't have to. 12:30:49 AM Janis (Ranger): It's like hunting. Mr. Shank taught me, you never kill more than you're gonna eat. It's just disrespectful. 12:31:16 AM Wynn (visor up): Well, I know you don't like it, but if it makes one threatening move, all bets are off. 12:31:32 AM | Edited 12:31:42 AM Janis (Ranger): She would never threaten me. 12:31:48 AM Wynn (visor up): You don't know that. You *can't* know that. 12:31:57 AM Janis (Ranger): Can too. 12:32:02 AM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) sighs. 12:32:16 AM Janis (Ranger): ((We should skip ahead and get back to the others.)) 12:32:22 AM Wynn (visor up): ((Yep))